Black Desire
by Saint Cross
Summary: Sequel to D is for Drug Kakei sends the two boys out on a luxury cruise on a boat called 'Black Desire' for a diamond. Things start to heat up when Leon returns. He's looking for the same thing that Kazahaya and Rikuo are after. Mayby more. KazahayaxRikuo
1. Chapter 1

1Here it is! The sequel to D is for Drug is here. Hope you guys like this one just as much as you did the last one. (I know all the Leon haters will.) Enjoy.

**Chapter One: Rikuo's Return**

Kudo Kazahaya laid down in the warm bath water of the tub. He made a small hissing noise at the heated water against his cool skin. His naked body sat down slowly to adjust to the warm water. He had needed a bath for a long time now and not because he was smelling bad, but because he needed some peace and quiet. Rikuo had been gone for the past week on a mission all by himself. It had been nothing but trouble for him at the Green Drugstore after the day he left. Everything for him had doubled. Stocking, managing the products, everything. Kakei had been nothing but a slave driver to him and as for Saiga . . . well, he would be the laugher at all of his mistakes. He swore that he would get Rikuo back for that. The steam of the water rose up and covered most of his naked form from reality. His hand was guided up to his face to push the shock of light brown hair away from his pale face and teal eyes. He laid back and closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

Before he could even enter his world of rest, three loud bangs came to the bathroom door. "Hurry up and get out. Other people need to use the bathroom too." It was Rikuo's obnoxious voice returning to haunt him. He heard the light and restless tapping of his foot outside the door. He could picture his face as well. His dark and gorgeous forest green eyes looking angry and calm at the same time. His silky dark brown hair falling over those eyes. It made Kazahaya melt in the bathtub water at just the thought of that beautiful man. Even those looks weren't enough to get Rikuo out of the mess he was going to be in with Kazahaya when he got angry.

_He's back already?_ Kazahaya asked in the back of his mind. He picked up his rag and threw it at the door. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Besides, I haven't bathed in weeks and desperately need some cool down time."

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" Rikuo started to jiggle the handle to the bathroom door with no luck. It was locked from the inside.

"Won't get me this time." Kazahaya made a jesting laugh and relaxed back into the hot steaming water. "Just go to another bathroom to like a restaurant nearby or something cause it's gonna take a while for me to get out."

Rikuo grinned from behind the door and looked down at the door handle. He forced it to pop off with an explosion. The handle clicked as it hit the floor and that was what made Kazahaya's eyes widen. The door made a long creaking noise as it opened.

"He-hey!" he squealed. His body slipped out of the tub and to the nearest towel before Rikuo could have a look at his nude form. He wrapped the thick and long cloth around his waist and stood back to his feet. He raced over to the door to close it but his partner had other plans. Rikuo had pulled the door open so that when Kazahaya ran to close it, he left the bathroom still running.

"Sucker." The larger boy of the two chortled and stepped into the bathroom after Kazahaya had left. He pulled the chair that sat in the corner over to the door so that if Kazahaya even attempted to barge in and take his spot back, he would fail.

"That's not fair!" Kazahaya wanted to burst right through that door and shove Rikuo into his bath water. Knowing he could not angered him. He knew it was no use to fight him out of the bathroom and his water would probably be cold by the time he was out so he decided to slip into his clothing.

"Did you miss me?" the bathroom stealer asked as he opened the door to return to the room and his roommate.

"Of course I did." Kudo said in a cheerful tone. His tone quickly changed to a meaner one as he spoke again. "Not! Where the Hell have you been? You were only supposed to be gone for three days, not a full week! It's been hectic for me!" he could have kept going on but Rikuo pulled out something that caught his eye. It was a couple of wrapped up little buns. Just the sweet smell was all that would shut him up.

"I brought you back something." A small smile was upon his lips as he spoke. He held them out to Kazahaya who gratefully took them.

"Ah!" he took one and sat down the others. "Itadakimasu!" Kazahaya shouted excitedly. He shoved the pastry into his mouth and made a moan of satisfaction at the sweet taste. He loved sweets. Especially Manjuu. The sweet food made him forget all about his grudge held on Rikuo. He licked his fingers of the sweet taste which made Rikuo laugh.

"You look like an animal who hasn't eaten for weeks." He ruffled Kudo's hair playfully at his childish eating habits.

"Well thank you . . . " Kazahaya's aggravate voice spoke out. He stuffed the other delicious buns into his mouth before Rikuo changed his mind and took them back. There was a light tap at the door before either of them could speak again. Their heads jerked around and saw that it was their manager and mission assigner, Kakei.

"Sorry to interrupt your small 'welcome home Rikuo' party but an unexpected mission popped up." Kakei said. His light brown hair fell over his green eyes as he spoke, giving him a serious look. He turned around quickly and waved for them to follow.

As they got down to the office, both of the boys took a seat on the fluffy red couch. Instead of sitting, Kazahaya laid back and flopped his feet down on Rikuo's lap.

"What's up, Kakei-kun?" Kazahaya asked. His body got adjusted to the cushions bellow him.

"Well it's a cruise trip." Kakei said. This seemed to spark Kazahaya's interest.

"You mean on a ship? With luxury? And free food?" he asked quickly. The words seemed to jolt right out of his mouth and had no direction to go.

"That's what I mean. But at the same time, I want you to find something. The ship possesses a diamond that is said to possess people." Kakei pulled out a picture of the beautiful coal black diamond with a red dotted core. He then pulled out a second picture. This one was of the ship. "It's called the 'Black Desire'." The giant and beautiful ship did not hold up its name. It was not black, but instead an angelic yet eerie white. There where two parallel black lines along the middle of the ship that held the ship's name in bold red letters between them. "I've text the place where you'll take the boat on your cell phones.""This should be too easy!" the overjoyed boy shouted. He arose from the couch and dashed back up stairs to pack his bags.

"He's excited." Kakei laughed. He looked over at Rikuo with a slight frown. "I'm sorry for putting you back on the job right away."

"It's okay." Rikuo said. He stood up and followed Kazahaya's steps. Just not as excited as he was. He and Kazahaya packed up as soon as possible. Kazahaya because he wanted to get on the ship. But Rikuo packed quickly just to get out of there. They took a cab to the dock that their phones told them to go to. There was a large crowd of people trying to make their way onto the ship which made Kazahaya a little nervous.

"There's so many people!" Kazahaya shouted. He held tightly onto Rikuo's hand so that none of them would get lost. Rikuo was on the verge of falling over. Carrying his and Kazahaya's bags while trying to stay balanced from the pushing and shoving that the people gave him was hard work.

"Well, well." The familiar voice of Leon called out to them. He caught Rikuo's shoulder which caused the both of them to stop. The partners turned around to look at their old fake enemy. "I guess we're on the same ship together, eh?" a couple of laughs moved from his lips. His eyes shot over toward Kazahaya. "Looking as beautiful as always."

Rikuo moved to block Kazahaya from Leon and pushed the boy forward. "Let's just hope your room is farther away from ours than we expected." He said blankly. He moved through the maze of people and onto the ship called 'Black Desire', not knowing that they were going into the ship just as blind as the passengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Waltz in the Moonlight **

Kazahaya and Rikuo had finally passed through the pushing and shoving of the crowd and into their rooms. It had reached nightfall by the time they had finished unpacking and Kazahaya was still as hyper as can be. Rikuo on the other hand, was tired from carrying all the luggage.

"Did you have to bring so much?" Rikuo asked as his worn out body hit the soft bed hard. He was breathing raspy breaths and didn't stop until he was finally content again.

"Of course! What would I do without all my stuff?" Kazahaya spoke with a smile. He pounced onto Rikuo and caused the bed to rock and squeak to adjust to the new weight upon it. "Where's this ship heading to anyway?"

"Kakei said it's heading toward Hong Kong." The psychic grunted as he tried to sit up. He managed to balance on his elbows with little effort. He was too tired to fight Kazahaya at the moment and wasn't planning to do so any time soon.

"Hong Kong, eh?" that was when he felt his stomach growl. Kudo patted his stomach lightly like a person would do a dog's head. "Welp, the beast is calling for food. Want to join me?"

"Bring me back something. I can't even get up." He knew he was foolish to trust Kazahaya to bring him something back to eat. He would have probably got him something horrible and bitter or worse . . . he would have eaten it before he had got back to the room.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Kazahaya said in an excited voice. He gave Rikuo a quick peck on cheek before bounding from the bed and out the room. He stuffed his hands down his tight jean pockets and walked past the upper class people who gave him odd glances. He had to ask more than seven people to tell them where the dinning room was. Finally, he found it.

"Oh, Kazahaya!" a singsong voice called to him. Kudo turned around and saw Leon sitting at the table in the corner. He was wearing a tuxedo which he found extremely odd. But he just waved him off and ignored him. He walked over to the food bar and started to pick out nothing but sweets. The only normal food that laid on his plate was rice. He grabbed a napkin and put stuff that he thought Rikuo would like on it. He even packed him something sweet afterwards.

"Don't ignore me, Kazahaya." Leon said in a voice that almost made Kazahaya jump in fright. "Now come dine with me." He guided the boy over to the table he sat at which held two wine glasses in front of each chair. A fresh and unopened bottle of red wine sat in the middle of the table. A bouquet of light pink roses sat on the table wrapped up in a white sheet all tied up by a purple string that spiraled down to the tip of the green stem ends.

"What are you up to, monkey boy?" Kazahaya asked. He laid back in his chair, not showing the least bit of fright on his face. He did not fear Leon nor did he like him.

"These are for you." He spoke in a gentle and almost loving tone. He held out the bundle of roses to Kazahaya's face. Some of the pink buds scraped against his cheeks, making him blush. "They're called 'First Kiss'. Do you remember our first kiss, Kazahaya?" he asked, pouring the red wine into each of their glasses. "That night after the date . . . the moon was full . . . almost like tonight."

"Don't try to flatter me. That was a forced kiss and you know that." The empath said. He pushed the 'First Kiss' roses away from his blushing cheeks and back to Leon's chest.

Leon just shrugged. He superimposed the roses over the white cloth that coated the table. His catlike yellow eyes shot in the direction of the people dancing to the ballroom music. One foot right after the other, the people moved with the rhythm of the beautiful sonata that was being played. "Do you know how to dance?"

"I don't. It's not something that I tend to bother with." Kudo's eyes focused on the food he was eating and not onto the dancers. Obviously his interests were completely different from Leon's. He finished off his entire plate quickly. Not having any food all day made him more hungry than an animal who hasn't ate in weeks.

Leon's fingers dug through his pockets and his eyes returned his gaze to Kazahaya. His hand shifted through it as if he was searching for something. "Would you like to have a free lesson?" he asked and stood from his seat. His moved behind the unknowing boy and pulled a chain from his pocket. The chain held an average sized and beautiful black jewel with a tiny and almost faint red core.

"What?" he asked almost innocently. His head tilted up in the direction of Leon above him. He felt something slide around his neck. It was frosty and burned the skin of his neck. His eyes widened. A strong wave of heat rushed through his veins and centered in the core of his stomach. His pupils faded back into the teal eyes. His eyelids narrowed halfway down his eyes, making him look almost like a doll.

"Come with me, my dear Kazahaya." Leon whispered to him in a tempting tone that no one could resist. He tugged Kudo to his feet. He pushed the possessed Kazahaya up to the ship's deck where no one could bother them. There was a round wooden floor up upon it that was an extra dance floor for warm summer nights. The colorful lights that hung from one pole to the other flickered on and off. He slowed his pace down as they neared the dance floor. The wooden floor tapped an odd beat when their feet walked to the middle of it. The dance floor was illuminated as bright as it could get on a starry night. The moon served as a spot light toward the two dancers. The odd beat faded into the silence as their feet came to a halt. One of Leon's hands came to intertwine with Kazahaya's. His other went to wrap around his waist. Kazahaya's free arm went to curl around his neck. The medium started them off with one foot stepping back. Kudo's feet followed Leon's movements like a soulless corpse without a will of its own. They danced to the silent song for almost the entire night. It came to a stop when both their feet halted. "It's getting late." Leon said. His dark voice shattered the blissful silent breeze into a million tiny pieces.

Kazahaya did nothing but smile to him. His eyes reflected nothing back into the fiendish Leon's. He was steered back to his room where they both parted. But not before a goodnight kiss on the lips. Leon wanted the taste back on his lips. "You will forget everything when you next wake up. But you will relive this night in your dreams." He ordered him. Leon was gone in an instant with the diamond gone with him.

"Huh?" Kudo asked. He rubbed his temples to calm the major headache that brewed in his head. But something made him stop. The lovely pink bouquet in his hands baffled him. "What's this?" he asked, looking at the card that sat perfectly in the buds.

_"To Kazahaya, this is a nosegay of roses that blossoms as well as you. From the one who would kill a million roses just to get to you, Leon."_

Kazahaya scoffed and twisted the door handle. He remembered sitting in the dinning room with Leon but that was all. And now, he was standing in front of his own bedroom door. How was that possible? His mind stumbled upon a question. What happened tonight . . . ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Tearing One from the Other**

"Ugh . . . " was the call of Kazahaya the next morning. Instead of being in his bed and sleeping in like he should be, he was leaning over the trash can next to his bed. An awful stench filled the room. It was the smell of vomit. "I must have eaten something that made me sick cause I sure had a funky dream to go along with it . . . "

"What's wrong with you?" Rikuo asked as he sat up. He had removed his long sleeved black shirt sometime during the night because the rooms got hot during the cool nights. Kazahaya was too tired to care and left his shirt on.

"I think I got sea sick . . . " Kudo said in a sick voice. He wiped his lips clean using his shirt. He moved over to his dresser to pull out some clothes that he could wear outside of the room other than his pajamas. In the drawer that contained his pants, he found a little surprise. "What's this . . . ?" he asked. He pulled out his favorite pair of jeans that were ripped and torn from his knees up and barely below his butt. Barely any of the cloth was in tact and it showed most of his skin. "What happened to my jeans?"

"I thought those looked better on you." Rikuo chuckled. He gave a sly grin and a teasing wink. "Go ahead and slide them on." The psychic laid sprawled out on the edge of the bed, his arms laid one atop of the other so that his chin rested upon his top arm. His gaze was focused onto the blushing boy in front of him.

"I'm NOT putting on that ripped up piece of shit!" Kazahaya shouted. He threw the jeans on top of Rikuo's face and stormed out of the room mumbling, "Stupid pervert . . . "

"I'll help you put them on." Rikuo's teasing voice made the empath shiver. He picked the jeans off of him and noticed the pink roses that sat neatly in the chair next to Kazahaya's bed. "What's this?" he curiously picked up the card that sat next to the lovely roses. He frowned at the card then grinned once more. He quickly chased after Kazahaya with the card waving around in his hand. "So that's why you got back so late! You're such a tearaway when it comes to dating. Working your way up to being a pimp, Kazahaya?"

"What the Hell are you . . . " his voice trailed off into nothingness when he saw the card. He ran up to him to grab it from him but Rikuo's heights earned him an advantage when it came to keeping stuff up high. "I don't like him and I want nothing to do with him! I want to be your one and only and you know that. I love you Rikuo."

"Such sweet words for such a naughty boy." He finally gave the love note back to Kazahaya. "I'll keep you from that dirty pervert."

"You said that last time . . . " he spoke in a whisper. He was referring to his first mission ever and how Rikuo had promised him to stay close and keep him safe. But he ended up wanting to go home after it and attracted their target toward him.

"That was just to toughen you up." Rikuo promised. He nuzzled his cheek with his nose then looked up to see Leon striding down the hall not even six feet away behind Kazahaya.

"Ah, Kazahaya. You were beautiful last night." Leon said with a mocking smile. He stopped between the two of them and scooted his way between Rikuo and Kazahaya. He stroked the empath's cheek gently with the hind of his hand. His gestures made the boy shudder in disgust. "You told me you couldn't dance but you truly could."

"Go away." Rikuo ordered him. He moved to grip his shoulder with his hand when Leon took a grab for Kazahaya. He saw the way Leon positioned him and didn't like it. It was the way two people would start before a dance to an instrumental song.

"What are you doing?" Kazahaya growled. Leon's words reminded him of the dream that came to him last night. It was all coming back to him. The moon, the dance floor, even Leon. He took a step back but Leon followed his movements. He took another. Leon followed. It was the same way with every step he took.

"That's enough!" Rikuo's voice boomed through the halls in a yell. He jerked Leon's arms and body away from Kazahaya. "I've had it with you." Two strong hands gripped Leon's shoulders hard enough to bring bruises and shoved him into the wall. The wall and pictures rattled at Rikuo's strength pushing the object against it. "You'll leave him alone, got it?" Rikuo's dark tone was threatening.

"Fine." He agreed. Rikuo let him loose after he took his sights off of Kazahaya. Leon kept his eyes on Rikuo's just as he did his other victims. He waited until Rikuo was facing his back to him to slide something into Rikuo's butt pocket. His lips made their way behind Rikuo's earlobe and lingered there before talking. "You hate him for what he's done . . . hate him for dancing with me."

"Leave, now!" the psychic's arm swung around to slap his face away from his head and his body. What he had thought was Leon, was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. There was nothing there. Nothing behind him. For some reason when he looked back, he felt a strange heat that he could not describe over come him. Anger? No, he wasn't angry. But that's what he could of sworn it was. He felt his mind slowly slip away from him as he turned back around to face Kazahaya. His vision blurred into darkness and soon it was black. He was still conscious but his mind didn't function. He felt strange and different now for some reason. His pupils suddenly disappeared as if they never really existed. His eyelids fell at the halfway point of his eyes.

Kazahaya quickly noticed this look. "What's wrong, Rikuo?" he asked. He felt his feet drag him back. Because it was fear? He had never really feared Rikuo and completely adored him after he told him he loved him. But this look seemed . . . scary.

"You actually danced with him?" Rikuo's threatening voice kept on. He could tell this scared Kudo by the way he turned to run. His strong fingers quickly wrapped around his slim arm and forced him back. He pulled him close so that their eyes locked and if either one of them moved their face, their noses would touch. "You're such a slut. You know that?"

"Let go of me!" Kudo cried. He found it useless to struggle because of Rikuo's mighty strength. He did the only thing he could do. He slapped him hard across the cheek. This seemed to do the trick. Rikuo had let his arm loose to touch his cheek that flamed with pain. By the time he looked back to Kazahaya, he was running down the hall.

Leon peeked over to Rikuo who was standing alone in the hall now. He was just standing there, dead and emotionless like the soulless corpse he was. He had been there for a long while now and had been watching from a nearby corner. Actually, this was part of his plan. Leon moved behind him and dug back through his back pocket. "Your work is done. But you'll forget this moment and relive it in your dream tonight."

As he pulled his hand from his pocket, a small object shimmered in the light. It was the black diamond. After retrieving his item, he disappeared just as fast as he came.

Rikuo looked around the hall, finding no one there. He didn't remember being in the hall by himself. He remembered Kazahaya with him. Where could he have gone to? He felt a throbbing pain on his cheek and didn't remember having that either. He brought his hand back to his cheek where a little hand imprint rested where Kazahaya's hand had been. He noticed something as he brought his hand up. There were water droplets on them. They looked almost like tears! "Kazahaya . . . ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Earning the Real Prize 

_What the Hell happened?_ Kazahaya asked in the back of his mind. He found himself in the dinning room, drowning his worries in alcoholic beverages. He was surprised he could still think straight, but his mind was slowly slurring with his words. He was on his second serving and still going. _Rikuo just turned around and acted angry with me…_the empath laid his head on the tablecloth with a small groan. His fingers wrapped back around his glass to take another sip of the bitter drink within it.

"Feeling down?" the medium's voice said soothingly behind him. His hands moved to Kazahaya's neck. His slim fingers began to rub his tense shoulders in small round circles. "You don't need him…"

"Go away, Leon." His incoherent words completely gave away that he was drunk. Kazahaya didn't do anything about the hands. The massage he was receiving was rather comforting.

"You're worth more, Kazahaya." He whispered to him as he bent down so his head rested on his shoulder. His arms went around Kudo's neck as if to hug him. He didn't get Kazahaya the last time. And now he wanted him even more. "You remember when we first met?"

"Yes, what about it?" Kazahaya jerked his head away sluggishly. He didn't want to hear what Leon wanted to say. In fact, he didn't want to hear anything anybody wanted to say. He just wanted to be alone. But now that Leon was here, he might as well have listened to him.

"I've wanted you ever since the day I laid my eyes on you. I've ached to touch your angelic soft skin…" Leon moved his lips to press against the soft shell of Kazahaya's ear. His voice crawled through the boy's ear. "Ached to posses your body…"

Kazahaya closed his eyes. The hackles of his neck seemed to rise in anger and embarrassment. He wished Rikuo was there to help him out in this kind of situation because he was the always the one that would help him out in any way possible. "Just leave. I don't need you or anyone."

"Is that so?" Leon asked. One of his hands left its position around his neck to move to his cheek. His coarse thumb stroked his smooth cheek gently. "Your tense neck muscles and hard swallows tell me differently. Those are signs that you're about to cry. Is this true, Kazahaya?"

"It may be…" for a few seconds, he lost the drunkard look and regained his innocent one. He quickly blew it off and returned back to his straight face. "But who cares? I could easily just cry myself to sleep like most people do. It wouldn't hurt me one bit."

"But I'll be up all night thinking about you. Where would you stay? Being stranded on this ship leaves you limited space."

"I'll find some place." He knew that if he could, he could just get drunk and easily pass out on the table. Then, the manager would be sure to give him a place. But that place was most likely the cargo hold.

"Fine." Leon said simply. He knew that Kazahaya would be racing back to him in no time. In the feeble state he was in, he needed someone to talk to. That someone was bound to be him. "Come by my cabin if you need me. My room number is 662." And with a wave, Leon was gone from the dinning room.

Kazahaya sighed deeply and picked back up his glass. He shook it around a bit; watching the liquid as it spiraled into the middle. He gave first thoughts to Leon's generous offer. Then seconds. And finally came to a conclusion. He sat down his drink and pushed back his chair. He started out the dinning room shortly after Leon.

"There we go…" Leon said as he pulled down the disco globe that shined in the moonlight. He had returned to the dance floor up on deck where everything had been set up. Lights glowed brightly in the dark and the strong scent of food lingered on the tables that were sat up on each side of the dance floor. Tonight was going to be the last night before they docked. On the 'Black Desire', the crew would host a midnight dance out here on the dance floor the night before they boarded to their designated place. He removed the black gem from the pocket of his nightly black cloak and placed it in the disco globe. This was the night he would finally have what he wanted. He would have Kazahaya. His plan was simple. With the moon reflecting the ball and the diamond inside it, the gem would give off a shine inside and reflect onto the passengers that looked at it. Leaving them to be possessed as long as the moon cast its rays down on the globe and causing it to light up. All he would have to do was to have a shard of the diamond with him. Being the possessor of a piece of it allows him to not be possessed. He placed the bigger half of his diamond in the globe then hung it back up. The other half went into his back pocket. "This will be perfect."

After his work was done, he walked back down to the cabin areas to find Kazahaya sitting slumped over next to his door. _Finally!_ He thought in an excited voice. His plan was going just as he had thought. But even better.

"Leon?" he asked as he looked up. Leon saw that his cheeks looked a little glassy. Probably a result of tears. He stood back to his feet and waited for Leon to stop in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Leon said with a comforting smile. He brought his arm up to wipe the left over tears away with his sleeve.

"I guess I just need a shoulder to lean on, that's all." He spoke honestly. He pressed his face to his chest and made himself adjust to fit with Leon's body. Unlike his and Rikuo's, his and Leon's didn't fit as perfectly.

"Then I'll be your shoulder." The medium's fingers combed through his hair gently, trying his best to comfort him. He gave a twist to the handle of the wooden door and opened it. Once they were both in, he closed the door back up and moved to sit on his bed. Like a puppy, Kazahaya sat in his lap. He pressed his face into the small of his neck and let his tears loose once more. He wanted desperately to be with Rikuo. But Leon could do just the same. He felt those rough fingers in his hair and an arm around his waist. He began to sob and that's when his thoughts began to fall. He forgot everything. Even Rikuo. All he knew was Leon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dance with the Devil 

The time had struck midnight and the boat gave off a loud toot from its horn to signal it. People dressed in fancy outfits gathered from their rooms to the deck where the dance floor was dark and not well lit. Nothing was on and everyone circled around the wooden floor. Regardless to that, the moon and stars lit the place up nicely. Only the loud buzz of whispers and the gentle night waves that were beating against the ship could be heard. The captain of the ship took the floor and everything went quiet. He was nicely dressed in his white tux. His light red blush of excitement showed on his cheeks.

"The moment I'm sure all of you have been waiting for has arrived. Tonight is the night before we dock to Hong Kong and you all know what that means. It's time to dance." He shouted happily so that everyone gathered could hear. His words triggered the commotion to arise from the dead silence. A beautiful sonata burst from no where in the speakers that surrounded the area. A sailor flipped the light switch on and the entire deck floor lit up in all sorts of brilliant colors. The people were amazed at the lights and looked up. The first thing that the people saw was the disco globe that hung from the strings which connected to the four posts on the corners of the wooden dance floor. The lights shinned and made their colors flicker off of it and shine down upon the guests.

In an instant, the single diamond shard reflected on the lights and bounced its rays down upon the unknowing people whose eyes laid upon the globe. Everyone suddenly froze as if stunned. Oh, but they weren't stunned. Their eyelids dropped to the half way point of their eyes and their arms dropped next to their sides. Every able body stood mindlessly in place as if waiting for something. Or someone…

Leon looked up to the ceiling from his spot on the bed after hearing the music being played. Kazahaya had moved to lie next to where he sat so that Leon could pet his hair. His golden eyes darted down upon the boy curled up next to him. "Would you like to dance to take your mind off of things?"

Kazahaya shot a glance up to him. He had calmed down after a while and was no longer crying. But he wasn't smiling either. He just gave off a nod and sat up. "Sure."

"Then grab something nice to wear and we'll be on our way." Leon said and stood from his bed to walk over to his drawer. He didn't hear Kazahaya get up with him. In fact, he didn't hear him do anything at all. He looked over behind his shoulder and saw Kazahaya blushing faintly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything 'nice'." He spat, almost embarrassed to say it.

"Don't worry. I have an extra one and I'll bet it'll fit you." A small smile crawled on his lips as he spoke. He dug deeper through his drawer and found a white tuxedo, finding his black one as well. "Here you are." He said and tossed the ivory one to him. "It'll look beautiful on you."

Those words made Kazahaya's cheeks flush darker. He had never heard anyone say such nice things about him. Sure he had heard some, but those were only to tease him about something. He shook the blush from his cheeks then headed to the bathroom to change into the lovely white tux that was given to him for this special occasion. He actually glad that he was wearing 'manly' clothes instead of a dress like he always would.

The two of them got into their fine clothes and started up toward the deck. As they got to the dance floor, Leon shielded Kazahaya's eyes from everything and guided him to the center of the stage.

"Don't peek." He said in an almost surprised tone. He didn't want Kazahaya to be like the other humans aboard. Tonight, he wanted him Kazahaya.

A grin replaced the frown on Kazahaya's lips. His excitement grew rapidly as they got closer and closer to the stage. He felt Leon come to a stop, but his hand didn't move from his eyes.

"What's everyone waiting for?" Kazahaya heard Leon shout. "Grab a partner and dance!" and after that, he lifted his hand from his eyes, allowing him to look. But, he kept Kazahaya's eyes on him so he wouldn't look up at the mesmerizing globe that possessed people when they looked at it. He moved back into the starting position that they had began with on the night they first danced then with one step, they began. Being in the center gave them an advantage, making the spotlight be on them.

Kazahaya's feet followed the dominant movements of Leon's. He kept his teal eyes locked onto his dance partner's golden once. Only once did they wander off and that was to see if Rikuo was there. Of course, he wasn't. He didn't seem like a dancing person anyway. He sighed deeply then continued to follow the beat of the sonata being played.

Back in his room, Rikuo laid sprawled out in the middle of the bed. He had been there for countless hours, lying in the same position. He was staring at his hand where the teardrop had been. It was dried now and was no longer there. "Could I really have of hurt you?" he asked himself aloud. His voice broke the silence that he had sat in for hours. He heard the music above him then stood up. He was going to apologize to Kazahaya for whatever he did and things would be back to normal. Hopefully…

As he rounded the corner to the floor, he noticed something strange. Everyone was dancing. Not one person was sitting out or eating. And they were all dancing in the same way. Nobody had a different dance and they swayed around the circular edge of the floor. In the core of it all, he saw Kazahaya and Leon dancing. _His _Kazahaya was dancing with Leon. This gave his anger quite the boost it needed to summon up the courage to stand up and walk over to them. But then he remembered something. When he went on deck to cool some steam off earlier, he saw Leon placing something in the disco ball. Could that of been the diamond? If it was, Kazahaya was probably possessed! He knew only one way to get that ball to come crashing down without him looking at it. His forest green eyes focused on one of the four poles that held it up. It easily snapped into two and came tumbling down to the dance floor along with the globe. The shard of the diamond broke with it and shattered into more than a million pieces. The pole landed and crushed almost twenty of the dancing guests. The rest were free again without strings to control them. Leon wasn't very happy with this.

"Kazahaya!" Rikuo shouted and ran up to them at full speed. "Are you all right? You're not still possessed, are you?" he asked as soon as he pulled Kazahaya from Leon's grip.

For some reason or another, Kazahaya was mad for pulling him from Leon. He jerked his hand back to his side and walked back over to his dance partner, never once looking up at Rikuo. "I never was possessed. I did this on my own accord."

"What…?" he was surprised that Kazahaya wasn't forced to dance with him. Instead, he did it because he wanted to. Rikuo shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to accept the fact that Kazahaya wanted to be with someone like Leon and not himself. "Look at him, Kazahaya! He's a monster! Don't you see that?"

"Leave us!" Leon growled angrily. He threw his fist forward and landed a punch square in the middle of Rikuo's face. It knocked the psychic back onto the table with the food on it. The second he tried to get up from the table, Leon was there to stop him. He wrapped his fingers tightly around his neck and forced his head back against the plastic tabletop. "Kazahaya doesn't want you back, you got that?"

"That's a lie!" his anger level was beyond its limit. Rikuo jammed his knee into Leon's rib cage and forced him off of him. "You seduced him!"

"I did no such thing!" Leon was just as angry as Rikuo and showed it with his fists. He quickly recoiled to the kick and landed one of his own to his rival's side. It sent him countless feet back to the tip of the ship. The metal pole was the only thing that stopped Rikuo from falling over into a watery grave.

"Ugh…" Rikuo groaned. His body didn't want to give up and attempted to get back onto his feet. But he found himself in the same position he was back on the table. With Leon's fingers around his neck and his head barely tipped over the rail. Nothing but a vast open space was between him and his seventy-five foot drop to the water.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked with a mocking grin curved upon his lips. A small bit of blood had slipped from his lips and crawled down the corner of his mouth. He arched over so that his face was next to Rikuo's ear. "Your little Kazahaya is nothing but a play toy to me. He'll slut around as long as I give him what he wants…but that's not all…" he whispered one more thing to him before pulling back.

Leon's words seemed to bring out his inner furry and let it loose. Rikuo quickly reached up and gripped his neck hard, almost as if he wanted to squeeze his head right off of his shoulders. One foot moved to trip Leon's feet out from underneath him while the other went for his stomach. As soon as Leon was knocked from his balance, Rikuo used the foot on his stomach to flip him over him and send him flying over the ship. A loud and terrified scream was heard before the loud roar from the waves contacting with skin.

Rikuo stood back up, clenching his fists tightly into balls. He looked over to Kazahaya who stood in front of the stunned passengers. He was just as frightened as everyone else. The rage in Rikuo's eyes sent chills down his spine. But he noticed something else. His bottom lip was quivering like he was about to cry. He knew that something was going through his head.

Before Leon had fallen to his grave, he whispered something to Rikuo. _Every time you kiss that boy, you'll taste me on his lips…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Getting Back Kazahaya 

The rest of the ride to Hong Kong was a very silent one. Not a soul spoke one word because of the scene that Rikuo and Leon had made. Rikuo was in the center of the spotlight and was closely watched by everyone, in fear that he would get angry again and kill another person. He sat in the same place at the tip of the ship where Leon had him. He was the most silent of the crowd. His head was held in his hands and his knees were pulled close to his chest.

As for Kazahaya, he took a seat in one of the plastic chairs that sat with the tables. He kept his head held low and his hands placed neatly in his lap. He felt stupid for even trusting Leon. He hated himself right now and a small number of people died that night because of him.

The ship docked around noon the next day and everyone quickly got off. Rikuo and Kazahaya were the last ones that touched land. Kakei and Saiga were standing at the dock waiting for the two of them.

"How was the trip?" Kakei asked as they walked over to where he stood. He smiled to the both of them but frowned when no one answered.

"Can we just go home…?" Kazahaya finally said.

Kakei didn't ask why he wanted to get home so soon. He already knew the answer anyway. "Sure." He said then guided them to the airport where a helicopter was ready for them. Kazahaya and Rikuo sat in the back while Kakei sat in the front with Saiga who was driving the small aircraft. The plane was off the ground and into the air in no time and they were heading back toward Tokyo.

The trip was as quiet as the boat trip was and much less lifeless. Not one of the four boys looked at one another. Until half way through, then Kazahaya spoke up with only two words. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Rikuo asked in a deep voice. He moved his head just barely so that he could see Kazahaya for himself. "You should be more than sorry for what you've done."

Kazahaya moved his hands into his own hair. He gripped the light brown locks into his fists tightly. It was clear that he was frustrated. "I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for being the way I am. I'm even sorry for my terrible cooking."

Rikuo sat and watched him for a few seconds. His eyes lingered on Kazahaya's teal ones as if asking for the truth. And that's just what he found. "Don't be. It was my fault. I told you that I would protect you from him. And I failed…again."

"How could you even forgive me?" Kazahaya asked. He slowly tipped his head over to look at Rikuo. "I actually trusted him…and because of that, those people died." He whispered harshly. He looked to his hands then forced them into tight balls. Those innocent people's screams ran through his mind. He could hear all of them yelling at him. Yelling at him because it was his fault they died. He moved his arms to hug himself tightly; knowing Rikuo wouldn't do it. He shut his eyes tightly to try and block out the screams but it was no use. Tears squeezed from his shut eyes and slid down his smooth face. "It was as if…as if I killed them."

"Kazahaya…" he whispered back to him. He reached over and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He hugged him close and cradled him in his arms. "Stop blaming yourself." For some reason, this brought tears to his own eyes. They stung horribly as they fell from his eyes and landed on Kazahaya's head. "You didn't do anything wrong, and you know that."

Kudo sobbed into Rikuo's chest. His partner's comforting words calmed him a little but the tears in his eyes still raged on. "Rikuo…" he whispered. His sad teal eyes shot up to meet the others. One of his arms moved to wrap around the large neck to pull him up. His soft lips pressed lightly to Rikuo's chapped ones.

Oddly enough, Rikuo was a little nervous about placing his lips on those angelic soft ones. He was afraid that what Leon had said was true and that he would taste him on them. He hoped for the best and waited for those lips to make contact with his own. As soon as they did, he tasted them. He could taste Kazahaya strongly but somewhere buried deep within it, he could find a hint of Leon. But he knew that within time that it would go away and he would once again have Kazahaya's taste all to himself.

Kazahaya held onto the kiss for what seemed forever thinking that it might take his mind off of the terrible event that happened that night. It didn't. His tears fought to stop but they continued to leek from his teary eyes. He stuffed his face into Rikuo's shirt, pressing his entire body close. "Please, just hold me."

The psychic moved Kazahaya to press harder to his chest. He held the small body close to his own larger one. His hands stroked his hair back gently. After he found the softest patch of hair, he dug his nose into the brown strands. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Kazahaya. Not ever again. This time, I swear it…"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Extra Drug) Chapter Seven: Lighting up July**

"Haha! This year is going to be the best!" Kazahaya shouted as he burst through the door of the Green Drugstore carrying three large brown bags. Rikuo, Saiga, and Kakei shortly joined him; all of them carrying bags as well. He stopped at the counter and tipped every bag over at once. What came rolling out was a vast number of firecrackers too many to count. There were different kinds that some Kazahaya had never seen nor heard of.

"Stop being so childish." Rikuo groaned as he struggled to the counter. He was carrying the largest and most expensive of the fireworks. He managed to set them down with much effort.

"Oh, lighten up. This should be fun." Kakei said as he and Saiga neared the pile of fireworks. They sat down their own bags then sighed in relief, happy that their arms could take a rest.

"I'm already excited." Saiga laughed happily. Not only was he already excited but he was already picking stuff out as well. He pulled a tiny round white ball that was not even the size of his thumb out of a little box. "Dance rent boy!" He threw one down at Kazahaya's feet and the moment it hit the ground, it sparked and made a loud popping noise. Kazahaya jumped nearly two feet in the air. He never expected Saiga to actually do this kind of stuff inside.

"Two can play at that game!" Kazahaya shouted. This was his declaration of war. He pulled one of the sparklers from the set and quickly found his lighter in his pocket.

"Bring it on short stuff!" Saiga immediately agreed to his proposal to fight fire with fire. He grabbed himself a lighter and his own sparkler as well.

"Please, take this outside…" Kakei spoke up. He was afraid of what they might do with two sparklers. They could set things on fire or even worse…burn down the entire store.

Kazahaya and Saiga moved out of the store at the speed of light. In no time, their sparklers were lit and they were both having a sword fight with them.

"You're going down, sucker!" Saiga barked. He waved it around a bit to try and get Kazahaya side tracked by the light. Eventually, he was pushed back by Kudo and forced against a tree.

"Look who's got the upper hand now." Kazahaya's cocky grin soon faded as he quickly found out that his sparkler was a dud. The spark began to flicker around the middle of the stick then suddenly quit on him. "Uh…"

"Looks like you loose." Rikuo laughed. He had brought the rest of the fireworks out and set them on the ground where he hoped none of them would reach. He watched Saiga mess around with Kazahaya using his sparkler for his own amusement. He shifted through the pile of ammo for a roman candle and finally found one within the large variety of firecrackers. "Hey, Kazahaya…" he warned him as he lit the stick. "Better run…"

"Wait…what?" he didn't understand what Rikuo was trying to tell him until he turned around to look for himself. It was too late. A little blue orb was flying straight for him. Before he could duck, that little blue orb got bigger and hit him hard on the chest. It knocked him back down to the ground. The others flew over him. Kazahaya looked dazed as he saw the colorful balls fly above him. Red, green, and the rest of them flew by one after the other.

"HA! I think you freaked the little guy out!" Saiga couldn't help but hoot a laugh. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and plucked one from the few that remained. As he lit it, he scooted over to the fireworks so that he could keep Kazahaya from getting his revenge on Rikuo. There was no telling what he would do if he got his grubby little hands on a big one.

"You all right there, Kazahaya?" Rikuo asked. He was trying to hold in laughter and anybody could hear it in his voice.

"Shut up, you." The empath hissed. He moved on his stomach and slithered over to the pile so that he could pick out some new artillery, unaware that Kakei had lit a little army tank. It wheeled its way over to him. It was stopped by Kazahaya's leg but continued to roll. "What the Hell…?" he asked as he turned his head to look at the thing that was nuzzling his leg. Before he could move over, the two little black cats inside of it exploded. It shocked him greatly and caused him to roll over right onto Saiga's feet.

"Woah! Watch out kid!" Saiga cried. He tried to pick up his feet but ended up tumbling over Kazahaya's limp body. He fell inches away from the fireworks with the cig still in his mouth. "I think I just saved everybody's asses…" he said in respite.

"Keep on talkin' big guy." Kudo murmured. He used Saiga's head as support to try and sit up. He found that this was a big mistake. The head tried to sit up but lost to the weight of Kazahaya's hand. The cigarette stumbled from his lips and landed right next to the many firecrackers.

"Mmmf!" Saiga cried. In translation, his words would probably be a signal to get up and run. Out of human instinct, he quickly stood back up and grabbed Kazahaya.

Rikuo stopped laughing after he saw what was going on. The small flame from the cigarette had caught a few of the fuses. He began to scream as they all stumbled behind a bush. Loud squeals and booms could be heard from the patch of grass that contained all the ammunition.

"Kazahaya, you dumbass!" Rikuo yelled at him. He crouched down underneath the bush and hoped that none of the flamed fireworks would light the bush on fire.

"It's not my fault! Kakei's the one who friggin shot the tank at me!" Kudo protested. He used Rikuo as a shield because he sat in front of him. They all looked at Kakei who was scratching his head innocently.

"Look at that cute face! It couldn't have been him!" Saiga said after a long moment of an awkward silence. He quickly pulled Kakei into his arms and blocked him from the two boy's sight.

"Well…" Kakei said. He kept his innocent voice on and looked over his shoulder. "Let's get the water hose…"

Thanks to Kakei, they had a Fourth of July much different from the rest.

End Drug 

This one turned out a little more…interesting (for lack of better word) than it was originally planed. It wasn't going to be set on a boat but back in Tokyo. Thanks to an odd boat dream I had the night before I started to write this, this is how is was. I really liked this one better than it was supposed to be! For all you Leon haters, I leave your minds as to what happened after he fell. Maybe his brains fell out of his nose on contact or he was a lunch for the sharks…-sigh- and something I found out HALF way through my fanfic was that I misspelled a word in my summary. It was 'diamond'. XD Did any of you notice that? Once again, thank you to all my readers and I send much love to my reviewers!

I would kill a million roses just to thank you.

Saint Cross


End file.
